Even My Shadow Left Me
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: -Angsty. Post 2k6.- The end of it all... the resolution between Alba and Addes, and the Tales of Ash. Will everyone make it out alive? Or will Jivatma and his crew return to the Sea of Stars with Soiree and Chae Lim in tow?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Written on a whim. I was watching Moulin Rouge and felt rather inspired by the Tango de Roxanne, which is my favorite part._

_The setting for this one is different than my other MI stories. It takes place three weeks after 2k6, and uses Soiree, Alba and Lien's endings as cannon. Why? Because that's probably the way SNK is going to decide it's going to be. I like Lien's story mode a lot... and I'm now a big fan of Lien/Duke. It's a very... tumultuous pairing. A lot of angst._

_Once again, I am sorry for making Soiree the asshole in my fanfiction. I'm not trying to do it! It just happens! I'll have to write another fic where he's the good guy._

_So, in case you have an aversion to certain pairings, these are the ones featured: Alba Meira/Chae Lim, Duke/Lien Neville, Kyo Kusanagi/Chizuru Kagura._

--

**Even My Shadow Left Me.**

**A post MI2 fanfiction by Strike To Incinerate.**

--

"I want to get a job in the police force," she told him, as plainly as she could, leaning against the wall, her dark gray eyes locked on his.

He wanted to laugh; the King of Southtown and the leader of it's up and coming new gang, with a cop for a girlfriend. But he didn't laugh. He knew she hated it when people didn't take her seriously, and she seemed pretty serious about this.

"I mean it. I want to help you protect Southtown... but I want to do it legally. I'm not going to be an accessory to your vigilantism forever. It's just... I'm not the kind of person who can live with that," she told him, moving away from the wall to the sink. The dishes weren't going to do themselves, and with Alba's brother still missing, she was the only one who could do them.

_'Says the girl who grew up with a best friend that thought she was a superhero, and a teacher that thought one could combat evil with a blinding smile and Taekwondo. Alright, you're really righteous, Chae Lim,' _the redhead thought, but he held his tongue. She was washing a butcher knife, and he didn't doubt that she had amazing aim as well as lightning reflexes.

"That's... fair," he finally said.

"Why don't you tell me what you really think?" she asked him, glancing over her shoulder.

He knew he shouldn't, that it would only end in a fight, but he also knew that she'd pester him until he came out with it. She was near impossible to live with sometimes, but he admired her perserverence, and she was the shoulder that he leaned on when Soiree was kidnapped and he realized that that woman, as beautiful as she was, was all Area 51 stories and bullshit. Chae Lim was kind and honest, even if she wasn't the most gorgeous woman who ever entered the KOF. The supermodel ones were all airheads and assassins and confusing...

"I think..." he began, "that I would rather have you here, helping me. How much good are you going to do as a meter maid or a secretary? You won't be able to track down Addes or find Soiree... and it's possible that they won't even hire you because of me," he told her, standing up and abandoning his chair.

She stopped rinsing off a plate, and turned off the faucet. "I know that... but I have to try. I'd never be able to live with myself if I just turned a blind eye to crime in the name of a good cause without trying the... legal way. You understand that, don't you?" she asked him.

He didn't. He didn't understand it at all... maybe that was because he'd been raised by a man who believed that the law was not the absolute authority in Southtown. Now, because of Addes, he knew that the law was worth shit. He had no right to keep her from doing what he thought was necessary, the same way she had never tried to push the justice she and all of Kim's disciples peddled onto him.

"Yeah. I understand..." he said, folding his arms over his chest. "But I want to see you in that uniform at least once outside of the station."

She made a small gasp and threw the damp dishtowel at him. He ducked and made a charge for her.

--

Cat-like yellow eyes closed, and large, calloused hands massaged tanned and scarred temples in annoyance and frustration... a little bit of worry, as well.

She couldn't take care of everything on her own. She couldn't even take care of herself. She couldn't even take care of him.

He could hear the zipper sliding down... downdowndown. She always did that just before, or just after a mission was complete. How one woman could wear so much yellow and black and not look like a bumblebee was beyond him, but she didn't look like any insect at all... She was gorgeous, and not against using that on her mission.

They weren't agents of Addes any longer. He was a child of Kokaviel, but a traitor... his fists clenched and unclenched. Before, those tactics were justified, anything for the cause... now they seemed outdated, trashy... like she was giving herself away.

He couldn't bare that, but she had ordered him not to leave the apartment. Through everything, Lien cared for him, and he was amazed. He had hurt her so much, and one simple act had opened the way for her to show that she didn't hate him. Taking an energy blast to the chest hadn't hurt as much as watching Jivatma throw her around that room, slamming her against the thick stone walls and floor. Finally, she had proved that no one else could be the personal assassin to the leader of Mephistopheles. Only... Jivatma had gotten away.

He had certainly alerted the other children of Kokaviel, so their road to vengance would have to be paved immediately, before Addes got to them first.

Lien was out there by herself, seducing the enemy and eliminating them, and he wanted to destroy the entire apartment.

Instead, he just lay there in bed, staring at the cieling, and reminded himself that he would have the oppurtunity to take that anger out on Addes... not Lien's furniture.

It didn't ease the dull, hollow ache in his chest.

When would she return?

--

"You think I didn't know what your fucking game was?!"

A gun. She generally didn't have problems with guns, but they usually weren't pointed at her face.

She blinked and asked, "What game?"

Pistol whip. She recoiled, fighting the instinct to cup her cheek. She would need that hand for something else. Instead, she just glared at him as he pulled back the hammer. It made a sharp click.

All he had to do was pull the trigger, and he knew that, too. She could tell by the smug grin on his face and the way his eyes got large and beady...

Sodding asswipe. She'd enjoy this. After what she just went through, she deserved to.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" she asked him. "Hand my body over to your boss for a nice pay day?" she sneered, righting herself. It was so strange, hearing those words from her mouth, after hearing them so often from the other side...

He grabbed a chunk of her loose blond curls, wrenching her head back. "No. I'm going to torture you until you tell me where that traitor pig is hiding. He turned away from his only benefactors to save your fatass..." Another pistol whip, but the adrenaline had already begun pumping, so it didn't seem to sting as much.

Sticky, coppery, disgusting. She spit the magenta blood and saliva mixture into his face. Rolling her tongue around in her mouth as he tossed her away violently, she could feel a tooth coming loose. One more pistol whip, and she'd be missing a right molar.

"You're gonna regret that one bitch. Tell me where he is," he finished wiping his face with his sleeve, and pointed the M9 at her leg, "or I blow out your fucking kneecap."

She could see his finger tightening on the trigger.

"Sod off, prick," she told him, sweeping her foot, catching his ankle and tripping him. Her leg neatly came up and back down again, and stiletto heel slamming into his sternum. He gave a grunt and a cough of pain, and she stood up. His gun had fallen out of his hand, and she kicked it away.

"I love seeing the look on a man's face when the tables turn so suddenly..." she said, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips as one hand gently and slowly pulled the zipper of her signature leather jacket down to her waist. There was a bounce, and even as he laid there in pain, disarmed and at a disadvantage, his eyes were drawn to her ample cleavage.

She kicked him in the face, and over he rolled.

He was next to the couch now. His hand slipped under it, and before she could stop him, he pulled out a sawed off twelve gauge, and aimed it at her.

She regretted not doing a better weapons check, but she had wanted this to be quick and clean so she could get back to Duke. Her mind had been elsewhere, and now, she might have to pay for it.

As long as they never found Duke, she figured that everything would be even.

She ducked under the coffee table just as the shell fired, scattering shot into wood and dry wall and furniture, but luckily, not into her.

She kicked the table over, knocking him back, and she heard a snap. Reload, ready to fire.

She stayed behind the upheaved table and waited for another blast to tear the cheap wood apart. It never came.

But an impressive thump and splintering sound did. She peeked over the table, amazed at what she saw.

A tall, well-built man with short silver-white hair, and the remains of a chair in his hand. Black sweatpants and a white t-shirt... but no smile, no warmth in his eyes.

"One of the few things I hate more than you are woman beaters," he said shortly, tossing the chair onto the fallen Addes member.

"Thanks..." she mumbled, standing. Her outfit was ripped and ruined.

"Don't thank me, just get out of here now, before I find another chair," he told her. "Not that I'd need one."

Soiree Meira never made ill-hearted jokes. This man looked like Soiree Meira, but he wasn't Soiree Meira at all. Those blue eyes were once as warm and welcoming as a cloudless summer sky, now they were sharp and cold like ice.

"Your brother is looking for you. He even got a girlfriend to help him," she told him.

"I know all about Lakia... and I'll deal with her soon," he said, turning to head towards the door.

"Soiree," she said, and he didn't acknowledge her. "That woman isn't with him."

"I don't care. I'll deal with her, regardless."

This man didn't speak like Soiree Meira at all. His speech was refined and unyeilding... not loose and easygoing.

"And my name is not Soiree," he finally turned to look at her again. "It's Judiem."

A wave of silver rode across his eyes, so quickly that Lien almost believed it to be a trick of the light.

No, this man was not Soiree Meira at all.

Lien didn't care much... all she cared about now was getting back to Duke.

--

_Kyo Kusanagi watched out the window as the plane took off, to carry him away from Southtown and back to Japan. This Maximum Impact tournament was bullshit; underground syndicate? Please, NESTS was so six years ago. What was worse was that he had wasted a whole month, no sign of Ash Crimson anywhere... Chizuru was waiting for him. What if Ash go--_

_**Chizuru**__ was waiting for him? Hadn't he meant Yuki? He hadn't called her Chizuru on the phone... had he? He had called Yuki by her own name, right?_

_Chizuru was fine. Why should he worry about her?_

_As the plane left the tarmac, he swore he saw a flash of red down below._

_When he closed his eyes, all he could see was a whitewhite room and a bigbig window and Chizuru sitting there, holding Shingo's hand and making him promise to take care of him and Yagami. He had to go into the not-white hall and wait. He heard Chizuru coughing, and Shingo panicking and yelling for a nurse, and then a wry chuckle; Chizuru made the kid calm down._

_His fists had clenched and unclenched so many times as he saw green flames and remembered what it felt like to cradle Chizuru's limp body, her skin paler than ever, her ebony hair whispering against his sleeve. His hand had burned hotter and his eyes filled with anger more intense than he'd ever felt towards Yagami._

_"It is now safe to use your phones on the plane," came the announcement on the intercom._

_Kyo reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out his cellphone. Flipping it open, he scrolled down to not the first contact on his list, but the second. _

"Chizu? It's Kyo," he said, and the relief that spread over him was more calming than a gallon of morphine. 

--

Blue shimmers across the endless night sky... the sea of stars shining and rippling just for him, so perfect with those little pinpoints of light... and he could touch them.

A wave of silver rode across the sky like a shooting star, and Alba turned to smile at Soiree.

Soiree smiled, and faded away.

Alba's hands gripped Chae Lim's waist tighter as he forced himself to awake. He could feel her there, but he couldn't see her yet. His eyes wouldn't open, his dreams were holding him back.

He hated these dreams, and they got worse with every day that passed, no sign of Soiree, no clues, no trail...

"Alba?"

He could hear her voice.

_'Let me wake up, now.'_

"Alba, stop holding so tight!"

A mirror, in which was not his reflection, not Soiree's, but one entirely different. One that was only half complete.

"Ouch! Alba, wake up!"

Sleep released him, and he let Chae Lim go. He mumbled apologies that he meant to sound sincere, but came out garbled and unfeeling, and her arms willingly wrapped around him anyway.

"You don't have to stay here with me. I don't want to ask you to do things that you don't want to... I don't want my problems on your shoulders," he told her.

"I know," she replied, holding him closer.

He opened his mouth, but was unable to say something so selfish.

_'I don't want you to turn out to be something you aren't. I don't want your love and kindness to just disappear one day. I'd rather have you leave now... then leave when I may really need you.'_

As much as he hated to admit it, Alba Meira didn't want to be alone, and the only one he wanted beside him now was the woman holding him and stroking his hair.

--

Author's Note: I have reached another angst thing. I know I have multi-chapter things to be finishing, but the angst just... flows. I'm probably going to write like... 14 more oneshots. Oh well.

This probably won't have a sequel. If, for some crazy reason, you did enjoy this oneshot, please go check out ALLRRPRP's 'The man of my dreams'.

And for those who were interested... 'Breaking and Entering' will not be having a sequel. It was on my mom's computer, which broke, and I'm not rewriting ten pages. It may, however, have a lemon.

As for possible discrepencies with Kyo... according to the KOF anime, which I know isn't cannon, KOFXI happened between KOFMI and KOF2k6, and KOFMI happened after KOF2k3.

Leave a review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Yeah, I said I probably wasn't going to write another chapter to this._

_Well, I lied._

_-chuckle.- Not exactly a lie. I didn't think I would, then I reread it, and the fight scene made me go, 'Wow, this does not seem finished, and it was good. Maybe I should do something'. So, be prepared for lame plot devices, character death, kidnapping, swearing, and... omigod, angst. (You should expect angst from me. If I write a story that doesn't have angst, then the sun has turned green and many fish have drowned.)_

_Anyway, let's go. Chapter Two._

--

**Even My Shadow Left Me**

**Chapter o2 - A Little Piece of Heaven**

**A post-MI2 fanfiction by Strike To Incinerate.**

--

"Mornin' Mary."

"Morning Chae."

The two women, one a blond with sapphire blue eyes and the other with black hair and a single silver streak, and cloudy gray eyes, leaned against the wall of the police station next to each other, friends and coworkers.

"Did the Chief give us anything?" Chae asked, slipping into their normal morning conversation.

Mary shook her head. "Nope. Not since the Mephistopheles case has turned into a dead end... the boss and that woman disappearing without a clue. The Chief says it would be a waste of time to try to look for them; they're probably dead."

Chae sighed, looking at the ground. She started working for the police station two weeks ago, after passing all of her entrance exams with flying colors. Kim had called Terry, Terry had called Mary, and Mary had pulled some strings to get her into the same division, so they could investigate Addes together. Unfortunately, Chae had taken a few steps back, and unable to use any of the evidence that she had found with Alba before joining the police force, she had to start all over and find a new way to get to where she had been. She'd already known that Duke and Lien Neville were missing. She had known that for months. She hated to say that Alba was right, but he was. Doing things the legal way had eased her guilt, but it hadn't gotten her anywhere. It felt like a waste of time and effort.

"Hey, cheer up," her mentor said. "I'm sure we'll stumble on something during the next KOF. Did you get your invite yet?" she asked her.

Chae looked up, and shook her head. "No, did you?" she asked.

Mary blinked. "Yeah... yeah, about a week ago. The tournament's in a month." As far as preparation went, that wasn't a long time to get shit together, or to train. "Are you sure you didn't get one?" she asked.

Unless Alba had hid it from her, Chae was sure that she hadn't, and that was odd. She had placed third in the first tournament to get her invite to the second... she'd only placed sixth last time. Mary wasn't even there... why wouldn't she get another invitation?

Chae pulled out her cellphone, and pressed the first number on her speed dial. It probably wasn't worth asking, but she could see if Alba had gotten his invitation... then Mignon, and Yuri Sakazaki...

--

_Duke was sick of waiting._

_He was sick of being anxious, being worried, doubting her, thinking of the things that could happen, the scenarios playing in his head..._

_She was going to abandon him, leave him for dead. She would realize that she didn't love him, that she just plain hated him, and then Addes would swoop in. No one would be able to stop them, not now that they had Judiem. All they needed was one more... and when they had her..._

_He held his head, pained. He couldn't stand this anymore._

_Time had seemed to jump ahead to the moment when his hands were around her neck. She had been physically drained, unable to fight him off, even though he was weak, too._

_He watched, but it wasn't from an arms length, as the color drained from her face, as she weakly clawed at his hands like a kitten not wanting to be picked up. From where he watched, not in his own body, he could see his lifeless expression, the color gone from his eyes, unfazed by the way she gasped and cried and begged him to stop._

_He couldn't stop. He tried, once, right before she gave in and went limp, but his grip would not loosen and let air back into her throat._

_By the way her eyes rolled back into her head and her lips went from pink to white, he knew she was dead. He seemed to move back into his body in time to feel a small amount of regret, sadness and confusion over what he had done, but the rest was all a void of 'I did it. I did it, and I really don't feel anything'._

_He set her down on the carpet, watching her still, lifeless body, half-expecting her chest to rise and fall, but it did not. It never would again, and he almost felt something._

_He leaned down and kissed her cold, sweat-laden forehead, then stood up again._

_There were some bright points to this occurence, as unfortunate and enigmatic as it seemed._

_Now, Lien would never leave him... and Addes would never harm her._

--

They sat across from each other at the table, both quiet, not looking at each other, but the bland and uninteresting surroundings in the dim light from the hanging lamps.

Finally, Kyo took a sip of his ice water, and Chizuru turned to look at him.

"So..." he began, not wanting things to be awkward, but how could they not? It was clear to everyone that knew the pair that Kyo had broken off his long standing relationship with Yuki for her. Even Chizuru knew it, and she had no clue how to feel about that.

Chizuru wasn't sure if she loved Kyo.

Hell, he was four years younger than her, for one thing (although, that didn't stop Iori from dragging trying to pretend that he and Kasumi were not, in fact, going to live happily ever after), and she had barely spent time with him outside of the tournaments.

Yes, Chizuru knew that she did feel safer around Kyo, but she also knew that that could be because he was a Sacred Treasure, one key to keeping the Orochi sealed, and part of her destiny. But... Chizuru had never felt more or less safe around Iori, who was also a Sacred Treasure. So maybe it was something else.

Chizuru didn't like maybes. She liked knowing what was happening at all times, so she could observe it, or in extreme cases, fix it. Not knowing if she loved Kyo, the same way he loved her, was hard, all the moreso because he had left his girlfriend, who did love him, already.

"This is a really quiet first date," Kyo joked, forcing a chuckle.

Chizuru gave him a small smile. "Yes... I'm sorry. I'm not used to this," she replied. "How have you been?" she asked. _'Aside from having this great revelation that I'm the love of your life.'_

He shrugged. "I just broke up with my girlfriend," he continued to joke, and Chizuru felt a pain of guilt.

_'Did I ever do anything to lead Kyo on...?' _the thought crossed her mind as she felt guilty again. No, she couldn't have... she was reserved, quiet, and sometimes a little bit bossy... but she had never hit on Kyo or done anything to make him think she was interested.

But maybe.

Chizuru sighed, and asked him, "Kyo... what makes you think that you're in love with me?"

He paused, and took another sip of his ice water, then answered, "Because I don't hate Ash Crimson because he's trying to steal the sacred treasures and probably awaken the Orochi... I hate him because he put you in the hospital."

Chizuru felt a little color go into her cheeks, and her heart jumped a bit. It was a good answer... maybe. "But you would feel that way if Ash had hospitalized Benimaru, or Shingo, or Goro..." she said.

He shook his head. "It's not the same... I would know that they would be okay, and I would hate Ash, yeah... but with you, I kept thinking, 'What if she dies? What if she can't recover from losing the mirror?' even though I know you're strong," he explained. "It was different, too, when I thought Yuki was gonna die... Like, I was really scared that if she died, it would bring back the Orochi, and when we all saved her, she decided that she did love me... but I'm not really sure if I ever loved her."

Chizuru nodded. "That's the way I feel with you. I care about you... but I don't know if I love you, Kyo," she said finally. "You had a great relationship... why would you throw it away without asking me first?"

He blinked. "Chizu..." he began. "It wouldn't have worked out for me and Yuki in the long run. She wants a white picket fence, and a bajillion little kids with flames, and for me to stay home and never fight again. I hated how she was always nagging me about stuff... about things I liked doing. I always saw the KOF as a way to get away from her for a few days." Another sip of his water. "It's better that we broke up now for a good reason, then ten years down the road, violently, and with no chance of me ever getting to be with you. Some guy who's a million times smarter, suaver, and richer than me will have picked you up... but that's who you deserve."

"Benimaru?" Chizuru giggled, imaging the playboy that Kyo was describing.

"Benimaru's a great guy. Hell, he is probably better than me," Kyo laughed. "But no... I meant someone really amazing."

"I'm telling him you said that," Chizuru said playfully.

"Really? Why don't you tell him to stop shopping at Baby Gap, too?" Kyo suggested, grinning. "Someone needs to..."

They laughed together, and Chizuru found herself at a decision. Maybe she was not in love with Kyo Kusanagi... but she would give him a chance.

From his pocket, his cellphone informed him, musically, that he had a text message. He pulled it out, and flipped it open, skimming it...

"Hey Chizu... Maybe we should go to Southtown."

--

"Iori..." Kasumi yawned, sitting in the passenger's seat of their rental car, not buckled in, slouching, her knees pulled up and resting against the dashboard, her dark pink tank top scrunched up around her belly. "Why're we in Southtown?" she asked. Kasumi wasn't a big fan of Southtown; after all, it was the permanent residence of the Sakazaki family... and it was a pretty boring place, not even nice to look at anymore, with it's dilapidated buildings, ruined and unkempt parks... not to mention the remaining damage from last year's grand fire, started by Ash Crimson.

"He's here..." Iori growled, gripping the steering wheel, then pressing on the brake as they came to a stop light.

"Who? That fruitcake in the red leather jumpsuit?" Kasumi replied, picking up her blue DS and opening it. Softly, the Poke'mon Pearl theme music began to play, and then she pressed start.

He grinned wryly. "Yeah... the fruitcake in the red leather jumpsuit," he agreed. "That's why we're here."

Kasumi pouted a bit. "Are we actually going to have a romantic getaway in Hawaii, or were you just fucking with me?" she accused, looking over at him.

He pondered that for a moment; it wasn't a question of financial situation, because, let's face it, between all the publicity from KOF, and his band, Iori was one well-to-do guy. "Just fucking with you."

Kasumi looked about ready to punch him. "You can fuck with me in Hawaii," she said. "Until then, forget about it."

The light turned green again, and Iori left Kasumi to her Poke'mon. She had mentioned on the plane that she was one poke'mon away from finishing her Sinnoh pokedex, and getting the National one, and that it wasn't Dialga. It was nonsense to him, but he had given her the DS after recieving one from his manager for a promotional thing... and he was very glad for it. It kept her out of his hair.

"When we get back to Japan, I think I'm going to buy a Glameow plushie. Do you know if they sell them, Iori?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Hnn... whatever."

--

_"No... I didn't get an invitation. Why do you ask?" _Alba replied.

Chae Lim bit her lip. "Well... Mary says that hers came in the mail last week. I don't know if anyone else got theirs... but..." she trailed off.

_"I'll call Rock. If he has one, and we don't, then we'll assume that something is up. I don't think for a second that someone would hold a tournament in my town, and not invite us," _Alba said, and she agreed with that. Maybe, she could see herself not getting one... but Alba was too important, to Southtown and the KOF tournaments, and apparently to Addes, as well, if the last tournament was any indication.

"Oh... alright. Call me back when you're done, alright?" she said, giving a small smile.

_"Sure thing. Bye," _ he said.

"Bye," Chae replied, then hung up the phone.

"No dice?" Mary asked.

Chae shook her head. "Nope... Alba didn't get his invitation, either," she agreed.

Mary rubbed the back of her neck. "Like... that's really weird. Why wouldn't you guys get one? Especially him! It doesn't make sense at all... I mean, he won the last two tournaments," she said, confused.

"I know... something has to be up."

"If anything... it might be a lead."

Chae chuckled. "If it is, it's the most dead end lead ever. How are we supposed to follow a lead, when it's about something we don't have, and everybody else does?" she asked.

"Go to the tournament anyway. Both of you," she replied. "For some reason, they aren't expecting you guys... I'd be careful, though."

Chae gave another nod. "I guess you're right."

They were silent for a few minutes, each thinking of the different reasons why two accomplished fighters wouldn't get invitations to a tournament they regularly placed well in.

Mary spoke first, but it was a cryptic sentence. "I don't think we'll need a lead anymore."

Chae looked at her. "Why?" she asked.

She nodded, looking across the street. "That guy... he sort of looks like your hunny's brother, doesn't he?" she asked.

Chae followed her gaze... and the color drained from her face, her heart starting to race. That messy silver-white hair, broad shoulder... but why was he wearing that white suit jacket and those neatly pressed pants? That wasn't Soiree's style at all...

He must have caught her looking at him, because he looked her way and glared.

Sky blue eyes...

Chae broke into a run, ignoring the slight morning traffic coming down the street, cars honking at her, as she yelled, "Soiree!"

Soiree broke into a run, down the sidewalk.

"Soiree, stop!" Chae called, chasing him, her feet pounding against the pavement.

"Chae, wait up!" Mary shouted to her, but the traffic had stopped right in front of the police station, blocking her way.

Chae didn't slow down or wait. She kept running, because Soiree kept running. _'Why is he running?' _she thought. _'Doesn't he remember me? We're friends... I'm dating his brother...'_

"Come on, Soiree, it's not funny!" she yelled, her breath coming in heavy pants. "Stop!"

She couldn't understand why he wouldn't stop... what was wrong with him?!

When he ducked into an alley, Chae Lim saw her chance, she followed him, knowing it was a dead end. None of the alleys in Southtown ever led anywhere... just to fire escapes and dumpsters and stray cats.

She panted for a moment, staring at him. "Soiree..." she began, giving him a funny look. "Why'd you run? Don't you recognize me?" she asked him. He didn't say anything, but looked over his shoulder at her.

Where was the youthful sparkle in his sky blue eyes? It had vanished... and Chae Lim suddenly felt uneasy, the heartless way he was looking at her...

like he didn't know her at all.

"I don't know who you are, but if you keep fucking bothering me, I'm going to beat your face into the pavement, woman or not," he threatened, then looked away.

"It's me... it's Chae Lim. You know... Alba's girlfriend?" she reminded him, but it didn't seem to help. Why was he talking to her like that? Soiree would never, ever talk to a woman that way... he was a playboy, sure, but he wasn't rude or malicious... this...

She hated to think of it, but there was no way this man was Soiree.

Then why did he like so much like him?!

_'She knows the brothers... apparently, pretty well...'_ Judiem thought, for a moment, wondering if he should bother kidnapping her to lure Alba out. This wasn't the body he had wanted anyway... he wanted the other one. The stronger one. The one that this woman, apparently, knew very, very well...

"Sorry... I bothered you..." she said, backing away.

Judiem turned and looked at her as she did that, grinning. So she was scared? He could see her trying not to tremble, out of fear, or maybe she was disappointed that this body didn't belong to Soiree anymore... whatever it was...

His gaze moved up to her eyes, and he stopped mid-thought. _'Those eyes...'_

"Rekha..." he breathed, almost happily.

"Huh?"

He didn't hear her new confusion... he heard something else entirely... he heard a woman's voice, soft and sweet, singing to him and him alone...

_"Seek me... call me... I'll be waiting."_

The voice was coming from that girl... but it wasn't that girl. It was someone else, someone Addes was searching for.

Chae Lim turned, now realizing that this man, who was not Soiree, was delusional and probably dangerous, and ran.

He grabbed her shoulder easily, pulling her back against his chest. She struggled, trying to elbow him, but he grabbed her arms, holding them so she couldn't move them. She tried kicking him, but his arms moved up to her throat, putting her into a sleeper hold.

She scratched and clawed at his arms, but it didn't help, and she knew that if she didn't get him off soon, she'd pass out... and that sent panic through her. "Let go!"

"Calm down, Rekha... it's me," he soothed, but she didn't calm down.

Chae Lim didn't calm down until she had passed out, her last thought being, _'Who's Rekha...?'_

--

Yay!

Another chapter finished!

Now I have to make one more to wrap it all up... and then, I can be happy.

Leave me some reviews, kk?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I wish this was another triumphant return, but this is just... well, something for people to read. It is the sequel to 'A Little Piece of Heaven', and the last in the trilogy. Hopefully, I'll be finishing everything else up soon. I just don't have an internet connection at the moment.

Also, a shout out to MehgoMeh. Wrote a new IoriKasumi fanfiction that people should check out.

Here we go. The Exciting Conclusion...

--

**Even My Shadow Left Me**

**Chapter o2 - One More Soul to the Call**

**A KOFMI fanfiction by Strike To Incinerate**

--

It didn't take long after the disappearance of Chae Lim for invitations to another KOF tournament to appear in the mailboxes of many fighters worldwide.

They all said the same thing.

_'Can you face the end?_

_The end of it all..._

_See you at the KING OF FIGHTERS.'_

It was one week later, in fact, Alba noted as he sat at his banged up kitchen table. One week since her disappearance... it was likely that the same people had taken her. Addis. They were after everyone he loved, it seemed. First Fate, then Soiree, now Chae Lim... he had nothing left.

And therefore, nothing to lose.

Luise didn't knock when she entered. She walked, almost a glide, in, and stood in front of him, her expression slightly amused, slightly curious.

"We vill get zem back, Alba," she assured him.

"Alone?" he asked, shaking his head. Addis was vast, surely... he had been at Fate's side all through his teen years, and he had never seen the depths of it. It was too deep for two people...

"No, of course not," she replied, as if that were the silliest suggestion she'd ever heard. "I vill leave soon to get the Beart sisters. Zere magic vill be needed soon."

He scoffed. "As if."

"You underestimate zem?" she questioned.

"I don't trust them. The pink one's an airhead, and the other one... she's wacked out. Off her rocker."

"Hmph," Luise said. "Zey are necessary. If vat I fear iz happening--"

"What DO you fear is happening?" he cut her off. "You never told me anything."

"I did not zink zey would take her... I did not zink zey vould ever notice..." she said, suddenly uneasy.

"Chae Lim?!" Alba started.

She nodded, solemnly, unlike her.

"Stop with the riddles. I lost them, because you didn't tell me anything... now tell me," he demanded, clenching his fists.

Luise didn't fear him striking out at her... but she knew he should know now. "Zey have been awakened... to zere true selves," she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ze vay I have been... the presence, Lakia, dwells inside of me... she and I co-exist. Two others have dwelled inside of Soiree and your lover, undisturbed... until now," Luise answered.

"You know who they are?" he asked. He didn't doubt her; he had heard Jivatma call her Lakia before.

"One is Judeim... an ally to Jivatma," she answered timidly. "Zey have searched long for him. Ze other... her name is Rekha."

"Judeim and Rekha?" Alba asked. "Judeim... Jivatma called me that."

"He did," she agreed. "In fact, it is possible that he resided in both you and your brother... but he was awoken in Soiree. He is powerful... more powerful zan Jivatma, even. Far more powerful zan Duke."

"What about the woman? Rekha?" he asked. Judeim worried him... but he needed the whole story.

"Never, they probably never imagined to find her in your love... who was so inconspicuous. Too normal, too human, living in her world of good and evil, did zey think her powerful enough to be worthy of Rekha..." Luise said, placing her hands together. "Rekha vas my sister," she admitted.

"Your...?!"

"Lakia's, I mean."

"But... I thought Jivatma said you were the last Zoan, or whatever," Alba replied.

"I am," she answered. "Ze last pure Zoan. My sister was only half... her mother was as Judiem and Jivatma are. I could not pull her back from zem. I could not stop her... stop zem. Zat is vy I fled to zis planet, taking zem all vith me. It vas my hope to seperate zem all, to find Rekha first... but I encountered some-zing I did not expect first," she said.

"What?"

"You and your brother... I zaw how happy you vere in your lives... I let you be. I found Chae Lim, next... I knew it vas her, yes. She seemed contented, as well. Judeim and Rekha had not awoken... their presence was so slight. I zought that you could all be spared... but I vas wrong. Zey took Soiree, but I still could not reveal ze truth to you. I knew zat Addis vas vatching. If I told you of Judeim, Rekha would awaken. She vould run to zem, no doubt," Luise explained. There was sadness in her eyes, a deep longing for something rare, even in this world; peace. "All I vanted vas to keep my sister safe. Even if it meant not being able to help you... I'm zorry, Alba," she apologized.

She meant it, and he couldn't blame her. Were the roles reversed, he would have sacrificed her sister to save his own brother.

"We have to stop them," he said, a lump rising in his throat.

"Yes," she agreed, brightening a little. "But we need zere magic... the Beart girls."

"We'll need more than that," he said.

"Who did you have in mind?" Luise asked.

"Duke."

She nodded. "You are willing to put ze past behind you to save Soiree and Chae Lim... Zat is good. Ve vill still need more, though," she said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry. It's a King of Fighters tournament. Invitations were sent," he said, holding up his. "More will come."

--

Kyo was staring intently at the invitation on the table. Across from him, Chizuru still sat.

"We have to go," he decided.

She nodded. "Ash will try to take the katana from you. We have to stop him."

Kyo sighed. "I hate that creme puff. How the hell did he take down you and Yagami?" he groaned.

"He didn't," she said. "I was exhausted from the fight... you took down Yagami. Ash Crimson was smart; he took advantage at the right moment. You'll have to be careful."

"You're coming, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded. "What about Yagami?"

"We're meeting him in Southtown. He is there... with Kasumi Todoh," she said, smiling only a little.

_'Yeah, I forgot they were dating... Chizu's friends with Kasumi-chan, too... 'course she's happy for her. Gotta worry 'bout that, though... Iori's not the most stable guy,'_ Kyo thought. "Okay. How long until the tournament?"

"Two weeks... well, eleven days, actually," she replied.

"Crap. Not a lot of prep time, is it?" he groaned.

"Preparations? You don't prepare for anything," Chizuru laughed. "That would require effort."

He grinned, knowing she was right. "What can I say? Gotta save my energy for the fight."

"Indeed. I will be making preparations, though," she said.

"What for?" he asked, raising a brow.

"In case things are not as they seem... which, with the King of Fighters, they hardly ever are. Things are very different in Southtown, now... from what you and Iori have told me. The situation seems different, as well. A student of Kim's has gone missing," she replied.

"Which one?" Kyo asked, half joking. That guy got a new pet pupil every year.

"Chae Lim... she became a detective at the police station, working with Blue Mary. She's also Alba Meira's girlfriend. Kim Kaphwan is not happy about her disappearance. He has asked Kasumi Todoh and I to look into it, as he can not leave his gym," she explained.

"Why the hell not? His student went missing!"

"One of his sons was in a car accident... seems Jhun Hoon mistook a poster for Athena again, and Kim's younger son pushed him out of the way. Very noble, don't you think?" Chizuru answered.

He nodded. "Man... Jhun Hoon's an idiot," Kyo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So that's why Kasumi's there?"

"Half and half. Kim called her after she'd arrived. It seems that Iori promised her a vacation, and took her to Southtown instead."

"What a prick."

"Indeed."

--

"Where's that assassin you usually have hanging around?"

Duke cringed, just a small sign of the inner turmoil he felt... he couldn't bring himself to admit it aloud yet, what he had done... he felt it was too heinous, even for him...

"She's not here," he replied.

Alba didn't push, because he didn't care. He didn't like Lien at all; she thought she was the most gorgeous thing around just because her breasts were huge. Alba was not really a breast man; he was a personality man, and he liked women who stuck to their beliefs. Plus, Lien was a liar, proud enough to brag, but not proud enough to tell the truth.

"Listen..."

"If you want me to go against Addes, the answer is no," Duke said sharply.

"Hey, I came all this way... you think this is easy for me?" he asked. "They're after you, aren't they? Are you just going to keep running?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. Fucking coward."

"You can call me whatever you want... it doesn't matter. I'm not running; I'm wiping my hands of them," Duke replied.

"You can't just...! You helped them once! You had Fate killed! I think you owe me!" Alba said angrily, slamming his clenched fist against the wall.

Duke was not intimidated. "Don't play that card... you know what the Underworld is about. If I hadn't, someone else was going to... just the way it is."

"They took my brother! And Chae Lim!"

Duke paused... where had he heard that name before? "Chae Lim?"

"My girlfriend."

Now he remembered. She was the pesky one, the fly Lien had swatted long before she could reach him... the girl with the deluded notions of good and evil. He remembered that before she and Alba had hooked up, she had thought he was evil, too. "Why would Addes kidnap her?" he wondered.

"She's... one of them," Alba said, his face falling.

"What? A member of Addes?"

"So is Soiree."

Duke could hardly believe it. Those two were the last people he would have expected to get mixed up with Addes... there had to be something deeper there... something Alba knew. But, looking into the kid's eyes, he could see the same despair he himself had once felt. He was grasping at straws by asking for his help... but Duke felt something he had not in a long time.

Compassion. He knew what it was like to lose a sibling... and now, a lover.

Guiltily, he knew that he could not just wipe his hands of Addes. There was one last thing he had to do before he could... for Miriam, for Lien. For himself.

He had to help Alba Meira.

--

"Rekha..."

The parasite, the intruder, the commandeerer, the once-dormant presence now controlling Chae Lim's body, turned, eagerly, to look at the other.

"Yes?" she smiled, happily. The time was quickly approaching. So quickly... she could feel it, a difference in the wind, something... but soon, she and Judiem would be free. That was why she smiled at him.

He smiled in return. So happy he was, to see her again. As Addes had searched so long for him, he had searched for her. But Lakia had buried her too deep... only now, with the help of chance, were they reunited. Together, now, they could finish it all, and leave this accursed planet behind, to once again sail, and conquer, the sea of stars. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She didn't hide her excitement... no, that wasn't like her. She grabbed his hand, nodding. "Of course!" she chirped. "We just have to tie up those loose ends..."

Loose ends like the matter of his host. It seemed that Rekha did not have full control of hers yet... and the host would balk at romantic advances made by Judiem's current body. It wasn't a big deal, really; Rekha's usefulness made up for her poor control. And he had wanted the other body, the older brother's, anyway... so in the end, things would be perfect for them.

"You may want to buy something new to wear. It will be a special occassion," he suggested.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, really? Can I... get one of those makeover things she told me about?" Rekha asked. She was not the host; the host had never pondered the feminine trials in search of beauty. To Rekha, however, it was a moderate concern. The 'she' that had told her about 'makeovers' was her new bodyguard.

"Alright... but don't leave her side. If someone catches you..." he trailed off.

"I know, I know," Rekha agreed. "They'll take this lovely new body back. I don't want that," she said, then stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. His fists tightened; it was annoying, to not be able to be romantic with her... at this moment, he very much wanted to, but Rekha couldn't afford to lose the little control she did have over that body. Not yet.

"Have fun," he told her.

She half-skipped towards the door of complex. "I will!" she promised.

He looked to Rekha's bodyguard. "You had better make sure that she does," he said tightly.

The bodyguard nodded, answering in a deep, womanly voice laden with just the slightest sultry accent. "Don't worry. If she wants to be pretty, I'll make sure that she is pretty."

"Good. Make sure she isn't kidnapped, either," he added gruffly.

"Obviously."

--

**Eleven days later.**

--

In two weeks in Southtown, Kasumi Todoh had found herself very, very bored. Most days, she and Iori had sat in the hotel. Iori watched television, and Kasumi played her Nintendo DS. She had gotten a new game called 'Days of Memories'. It was a funny game, where she could play as a fictional character and try to date one of her friends from the KOF. Kasumi, obviously, did not tell Iori about this bi-curiousity; he would ask for threesomes, and she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. She also did not tell him that one of those games allowed her to try to date the guys, and currently, the character and K' were riding his motorcycle off into the sunset... while in-game Iori worked at Steak and Shake.

Kasumi sighed, and closed the DS, turning it off without saving. She had her own mission here, too; she had to help Chizuru find Kim's student... but Iori didn't care about that at all. All he cared about was waiting around until six o'clock, when they would go to the old Geese Tower for the opening ceremonies of the new King of Fighters tournament. Suddenly, Kasumi was very frustrated; someone had been kidnapped, she'd been asked to help, and he didn't care?

In an instant, she stood up and kicked him in the head.

He was forced off of the bed and on to the floor. "What the FUCK was that for?!" he growled.

She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "I was supposed to help look for Chae Lim... we're leaving now."

"It's only--"

"3 o'clock, I know. But I don't care!" she replied. "It's bad enough that you promised me a romantic getaway, and we came here... but then I was asked to help look for a kidnapped girl, and you've been keeping me locked up in thsi stupid hotel room. We're leaving NOW!" she screamed at him.

Iori swallowed. "Well... fine. We'll leave right now. Just let me get my--"

"NOW!" she roared, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out the door. She was surprisingly strong when she was cross with him.

It took her a couple of empty city blocks before she calmed down and looked at him with big blue eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled..." she apologized lamely.

"It's fine," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It's easy to get fed up with me. I'm not the most agreeable person."

"I wasn't... 'fed up' with you. I love you," she implored. "I just thought you were being heartless... I really wanted to help Kim and Chizuru out."

"I know. You're far too nice."

"You're a grouch, so it evens out."

"Hnn."

Kasumi smiled. They were nearing Geese Tower now... and not more than a half an hour had passed. She squinted, looking up at it, trying to fight the glare of the setting sun. She could see people standing up there. That was weird. "Hey... you see that?" she asked, pointing up to it.

"Looks like there are some real early birds," he said, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He set one cig in his mouth, and began digging for a lighter.

"Is..." she continued to squint. There were definitely three of them... one was standing rather close to the edge. One of them had wild, silver white hair, and broad shoulders... the other was tall, with hair that was in black and white streaks, and his skin was dark. The third was a woman in a dress, with dark hair... and a single silver streak.

Kasumi's eyes widened again.

"It's her!"

Iori blinked. "Who?"

"Kim's student!" Kasumi said. "She's up there."

"She's a fighter... she's been in the tournaments. Why is that odd?" he asked.

"Uh..." she couldn't believe that she would have to explain it to him. "Because she was kidnapped three weeks ago?"

"Oh."

Kasumi dashed off across the street, and Iori dropped his cigarette to chase her.

"Kasumi... hold up!" he shouted, grabbing her arm. There was something off about it, he realized... he recognized the dark skinned man as the sponsor of the last tournament. If Kim's student was with him... then something wasn't right. Suddenly, he didn't want Kasumi to follow him up the tower.

"Iori... do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"The singing... she's singing..." Kasumi said softly. She was straining to hear it... but a breeze picked up, and carried the song down to them.

_"Enough... with the light. Tell me, one more time... my blood, your line. Is this you, inside?"_ It was beautiful and cryptic, both comforting and melancholy... like a lullaby and a requiem. It made Iori uneasy... he could feel something stirring... something that was lost...

"It's so pretty..." Kasumi breathed, lost in it.

Iori looked up again. Breifly, he could see her look down at them and grin as she walked away from the edge, out of sight. In horror, he watched as where she stood, directly above them, began to crack and crumble... a piece of cement landed on the ground and shattering only a few feet from Kasumi. He looked back at her.

"We have to move," he said to her.

"No," she protested. "I want to hear it."

"The fuck? Are you stupid?" he asked, before realizing that that was what was wrong; it wasn't Chae Lim singing. It was a siren song... and Kasumi wouldn't move.

He looked up again, panicking, as he saw a much larger piece of debris sliding away from the building, ready to come crashing down on their heads... where was his flame when he needed it? He couldn't just let Kasumi die...

So he pushed her. As hard as he could, to try to move her out of the way. She stumbled for a few feet, then landed on her knees. "What was that for?" she demanded.

It had slid from the building, making its way down to them, and she still would not move. His fists were clenched tight... flame, flame, flame, all burnt away, what was he to do...

Was he nothing without flame?

No... he would be nothing without Kasumi.

With that one last thought, he closed his eyes. It felt just like the first time he had ever tried to summon flames, with his father screaming at him... everything was hot, and he knew that he didn't want to be the vessel for Orochi. He knew that it meant never having his own life, his own love... but he never thought that without those flames, he would lose love anyway.

Hot... his hands were hot.

He opened his eyes and looked at them. Purple flames were rising... and he couldn't waste them this time. Even if he would never use them to kill Kyo, he had to use them to save Kasumi.

It was a blur, the meters-wide debris seemed to be mere feet above them when the flames licked at it, then incinerated it to ash with ease. He breathed in relief... the siren song was gone.

"Iori..." she was looking at his hands.

He extinguished them. "Are you alright?" he asked her, frowning.

She stood up and threw herself at him, holding him tight. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't move... I don't know why..." she sobbed. "I was scared... but I couldn't stop listening to that song. I saw it, I really did, but I couldn't move..."

He nodded. "It's okay, Kasumi..." he said, stroking her hair. "As long as you're not hurt. You're not, are you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Good," he said. "Stay here... I'm going up there to beat the shit out of someone," he told her, walking away.

"Wa-wait!" she stammered, wiping at her eyes. "I want to come, too."

"No."

"You can't stop me," she told him.

That was true... and maybe it was just as dangerous on the ground as it was at the top of the tower. "Fine."

--

"That was excellent, Rekha," Jivatma praised her as she walked away from the edge.

She took the sides of her skirt and made a curtsy. "What can I say? What I'm good at, I'm good at," she said, welcoming the praise.

"Yes... the plan is fully in motion, now," Jivatma agreed, his arms folded over his chest. "With his power reawakened, Iori Yagami will finally be useful to us."

"Mmhm. Then we can leave... leave, leave, leave..." Rekha chanted, kicking at a pebble on the floor. "Leave this stupid awful place... I hate it here..." she mumbled.

Judeim patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Only two more hours. We'll be long gone after that. Don't worry... this is foolproof. Your sister can't stop us this time," he assured her.

She looked up at him with wide, hopeful gray eyes. "Really? Lakia won't get in the way?" she asked.

Jivatma laughed. "Of course not. She won't interfere anymore... how could she possibly? We have you now," he said confidently.

Rekha smiled and nodded. In her excitement and simple view of the world around her, she was like a child... but her power was immense, rivalling Jivatma's. Without her, they probably would not have been able to conquer the Zoans. But the presence of her older sister worried her. After all, it was Lakia who had ruined everything... Rekha could never be sure that she wouldn't do it again.

Iori and Kasumi were not the first to arrive on the roof.

It was Alba Meira, throwing open the door and looking none too pleased... but there was relief in his eyes when he saw the bodies of his brother and his girlfriend.

"One more soul to the call," Rekha said, clapping her hands together. For a moment, her joy inspired jealousy in Judeim, bt then he realized that her host was not happy to see her lover; Rekha was happy that they 'other brother' had arrived, so that he could assume his body. Then, they could be together.

"You're early," Jivatma said simply.

"You think I wouldn't be, knowing Soiree and Chae Lim were here?" Alba replied. "The invitations were written in her handwriting..."

"Who are Soiree and Chae Lim?" Rekha asked, with poisoned innocence.

Alba was taken aback. "Chae..." She hardly looked like Chae Lim. She was dressed in a way Chae would never... her top was dark red and blue-violet, laced up tight, with a lacy black shawl wrapped around her otherwise bare arms. She was wearing a skirt, blue-violet, with a slanted hem of frills, and a large slit up the side, showing off the black leggings underneath. Her boots were calf-high, black with crimson laces, three inch heels... it was all too fancy for Chae Lim. And her hair! It had been parted differently, so the white streaks lay to the side, rather than in her eyes. Some of it was gently curled, and there were no braids, making it seem longer than usual... she was wearing make-up, too. Heavy black eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow, probably mascara, too... she looked breathtaking.

But she didn't look like Chae Lim.

"Who?"

"It's useless. Lakia told you everything, didn't she... brother?" Judeim asked, grinning ferociously. "But you still came here looking for them... how stupid of you. I thought you were the intelligent one."

"Shut up!"

It was then that Duke and Luise arrived.

"Two more souls to the call," Rekha counted.

"Sister..." Luise breathed.

"Hello," Rekha greeted her. "Long time no see."

"Indeed," Luise agreed.

"She's also Dr. Meyrink's daughter?" Duke whispered.

Alba shook his head. "No. She's Lakia's sister."

Duke nodded.

"Rekha, vy are you doing zis?" Luise suddenly demanded. "You don't have to help zem! Zey don't care about you at all..."

"Be quiet!" Judeim cut in. "How dare you--"

Rekha placed a hand on his shoulder to pacify him. "I help them because I want to. Because unlike you, they let me make my own decisions. You never listen... you trapped us here. Why wouldn't we want to leave?"

"You vould have killed me--"

"I would have asked them to spare your life if you would have stopped interfering!" Rekha snapped.

"You are half-Zoan... don't you care at all zat zey killed everyone? For no reason! Just to zay zat zey did it!" Luise protested. "Zey vill keep doing it once you leave this planet! Vy? Vy help zem?" Luise pushed.

Rekha turned away from her. "You'll never understand... you're so selfish. I don't want to talk to you anymore," she decided.

"Zen I vill have to stop you... vith force, Rekha," Luise warned her.

Jivatma began to laugh. "Did you not think that we would plan for this, Lakia? Did you think we would let you use some filthy humans to seal Rekha's consciousness again?" he said.

Luise frowned. "How did you--"

"You're so predictable. Did you think I was only paying attention to Judeim during those tournaments?" Jivatma continued. "Just because Rekha momentarily eluded me, does not mean that other humans did not. Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, Duke, those girls... I summoned this planet's strongest fighters, did I not?" he chuckled. "Foolish Zoan..."

"Can I show them now?" Rekha asked.

Jivatma nodded.

"Oh, yay!" Rekha clapped her hands together. "Li! You can come out now!" she called.

Twenty meters away, there was a small shed. From behind it, a figure clad in black and green stepped out, and tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder.

Duke swallowed hard.

"Let me introduce the Type-L model of enhanced homo sapiens," Jivatma said, bowing proudly, with a flourish. "Lady Rekha's personal bodyguard."

"Hello," Lien said, grinning like a fox as she moved to Rekha. She looked to her charge and smiled. "You look very nice. Very grown up and womanly," she complimented.

Rekha beamed. "Thank you for all of the help. I very much appreciate it, Li," she replied.

Lien looked to Duke. "I knew you'd come... murderer," she said casually, no spite or remorse in her expression.

"Lien... you're alive," he said softly, so very unlike him. But it seemed that today, no one was their-self.

"Thanks to Addes," she agreed. "What an ironic twist of Fate. I thought that Addes would try to kill me, and you would save me... and what really happened turned out to be the opposite."

"Lien, I--"

"Shut up," she said, coldly. "I don't care what you have to say. I should never have let my guard down and thought that you had changed. You murdered everyone I loved... then you finally finished me off. That's the truth, and you can't change it."

He sighed. "You're right."

"You... killed Lien?" Alba asked, uneasily.

Duke didn't deny it. "I lost myself... and so, I lost her. I can't apologize for it. I will never redeem myself for it. But it has led me here, to help you."

"It's led you here to die," Lien snarled. "And you will... no more excuses. I won't spare you any more. I will kill you for what you've done!"

"Poor Li..." Rekha cooed. "At least she had me, now. Once we take care of all of you, Li will come with us... then she and I can be friends for a very long time. It's a privilege for her. She understands."

Lien turned, smiling briefly to Rekha. "Of course."

"You're not taking Soiree and Chae anywhere, Jivatma!" Alba shouted.

"Of course I'm not. I'm taking Judeim and Rekha. Why ever would I want them?" Jivatma laughed.

Iori and Kasumi finally arrived, followed closely by Kyo Kusanagi and Chizuru.

"Looks like the party has started without us," Kyo joked.

"No... the real fun hasn't started yet," Judeim said, looking at the watch on his wrist. "Hmm... close enough, I suppose. Rekha, would you like to start the opening ceremonies now?" he offered.

She nodded. "Alright..." she cracked her knuckles, then opened her mouth to sing.

"Kasumi... cover your ears," Iori ordered, then looked to the rest of them. "All of you, do it. It's a siren song."

They didn't argue, and all covered their ears.

It didn't stop Rekha.

_"Death... to the living..._

_The flame has no living heart_

_In the order, of life, they know you there..._

_As you saw it, your plan, a real shot in the dark..._

_Came a little, too late, it's over..._

_Calling, the children..._

_Conception..._

_And dying..._

_Silent, but screaming!"_

Iori could feel the stirrings again, of things he thought Ash Crimson had stolen. He pressed his hands harder over his ears, but he couldn't fully block out the song. It was as if her voice could awaken things, and everyone was powerless to stop it...

_"Sacrifice..._

_Wasted life..._

_Death in me..._

_Redefines..._

_Someone, chooses you..._

_Lucky one, close your eyes, your family knows you're here!"_

His heart was beating fast... and he could smell the copper in the air. There was blood somewhere... he could taste it, salty and metallic in his mouth. He knew what it was, and he panicked. It was the Orochi... he hadn't endured the Riot of Blood in a long time, but it seemed that when Ash had stolen the Magatama, he hadn't extinguished the flames, or the Yasakani curse.

He spit it out, red and slimy against the floor. Three pairs of eyes were drawn to it. Kasumi looked to him with frightened eyes. She knew what was going on... she knew what would happen. He knew that if he, no, the Orochi, did anything to her, he would be unable to forgive himself...

But he couldn't stop it.

His eyes were rolling back, going white, his bones felt stiff, and his blood was boiling. It was excruciating, the pain of the Snake-God forcing him out of his own body. He fell to his knees, coughing more blood. His hands fell to his sides.

"Yagami, no!" Kyo yelled, reaching for him.

Chizuru held him back as Iori began to rise, laughing maniacally. "It's too late." She glanced to Kasumi, who was standing frozen. "Run. Get away from here! He's killed people more powerful than you, and the Orochi doesn't care who you are to Iori!" she told Kasumi. "Run!"

Kasumi turned and fled for the safety of the shed Lien had come from. She wasn't going to leave entirely... Iori would need her when this was through.

"Gwaaaah..." Both of his hands were glowing bright with purple fire. His back was hunched, and his eyes were an intense, perfect shade of white, regarding everything they saw with murderous intent. He saw Kyo and Chizuru, and lurched forward, towards them.

"Chizu... go protect Kasumi-chan," Kyo told her.

"No... you can't take him down by yourself," she protested.

"I've done it before," he replied. "Besides... you don't have the mirror."

"That doesn't mean I'm useless," she muttered.

He shrugged, feeling a little bad. That wasn't what he'd meant. "Fine... just don't get hurt again," he said, letting his own hand sprout orange-red flames.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now... what Rekha does for us," Jivatma said, his arms fodled over his chest. "Her voice can awaken the powers of others," he grinned. "The riot of the blood does provide a nice little distraction, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

"It's not distracting us," Alba said. "You want to fight for them, Jivatma?" Alba dared.

"Fight for them?" he laughed. "They're on my side... you can't fight for them."

"Care to bet?" Alba retorted, rushing forward, his hand glowing with hot blue electric sparks.

There was a dark blue blur, and Alba found himself staring into his younger brother's eyes as he ate an uppercut. Forced back, he stumbled, and touched the small cut on his lower lip.

"Alba..." Luise began gently. "Right now, we're outnumbered. We have to wait for..."

Beside Luise, there was a pink flash, and then, an identical violet one. Mignon and Ninon Beart had finally arrived, along with K' and Kula, up the stairs.

"Mignon finally mastered teleporting! Yay!" Mignon cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Ninon shook her head and scowled.

"Four more souls to the call," Rekha chanted.

K' took a survey of the area, placing his orange sunglasses into the pocket of his black leather jacket. "Looks like things are... well, it's definitely a KOF," he muttered to Kula.

Kula's raspberry colored eyes didn't waiver, nor did her chin quiver. She had experienced this before, and while she acted like a child most of the time, when it came to the KOF, she was very mature. "Right... what should we do?" she asked.

"Help someone!" Chizuru shouted, rolling away from a pillar of purple flame, as Kyo tried to axe kick the possessed Yagami.

"Well, they've got it under control," K' said snidely. He didn't care how much trouble they were in... he wasn't helping Kyo. He raised his fists, looking to Alba. "Looks like we're on your team," he told them.

"Hi, Mignon!" Kula said cheerily, waving to her friend.

"Kula!" Mignon rushed over to her, to give her a hug. "Mignon is so happy to see you again!"

Ninon continued to shake her head, looking at Luise. "I told you that she was a useless airhead..." she said bitterly.

"Mignon..." Luise called to her. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Mignon took one tiny step away from Kula, and nodded, smiling brghtly. "Mignon is ready to use her miraculous magic to save the world! And Soiree and Chae Lim!" she chirped.

Rekha giggled. "As if."

Luise ignored her. "And you?" she looked to Ninon.

Ninon looked to Alba. "Is he ready to keep up your end of the bargain?" she asked.

"Bargain?" Alba inquired. That was the first he had heard of a bargain between Luise and Ninon... he should have known that the younger Beart would never do anything selfless like helping people...

"I'll tell you later," Luise told him.

"Fine... Let's do this," Ninon said.

"Alba... you have to get Rekha by herself... distract your brother," Luise muttered.

He nodded. Now, he had a small idea of what the Beart sisters were going to use their magic for.

"Come on... brother..." Judeim taunted, raising his fist. There was a cold, sharp gleam in his eyes. "You're not taking Rekha from me."

"I'm not. I'm taking Chae Lim... and Soiree!" he said, running in. Judeim met him, and they began to exchange blows.

Lien took her place beween Rekha and Luise. "I don't think so... you German tart," she told her.

Luise smiled slightly, and stepped to the side. Duke moved up, his large, scarred hands balled into fists.

"I'll be your opponent," he told her.

Lien gritted her teeth, but soon, her anger got the better of her, and she was running at him, her fist moving in for a punch.

Luise looked to Jivatma. "Do you care to finish the fight ve started?" she offered him.

His arms moved to hang at his side. "With pleasure," he agreed.

Rekha looked around, growing nervous. She knew what her sister was thinking... that somehow... she could get her by herself and force her out of this body, so that the ritual could not be completed, and they would all be stuck her for many more years... but that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to let it. However... she looked to the four, unoccupied fighters staring her down. Three were young girls; one with pink hair and a bright attitude, one with ice-blue hair and innocent magenta eyes, and another, with white hair and a devilish smirk. The man was handsome, maybe a little older than Judeim's body, with dark skin and constrasting snowy hair. Still, they worried her; she could take on one or two of the girls... but not all four of them. Not by herself.

From behind her, she heard the tapping of shoes, and she glanced over her shoulder. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Mister Crimson!" she said. Of course, Jivatma and Judeim would never put her in any danger... they had known what Lakia would do, and asked Mister Crimson for his help. She glared at the other four triumphantly. "You guys are stupid... I'm so out of here..."

"She sounds like Nagase..." Kula whispered. "'Cept, she's a lot prettier... are you sure that's Mr. Kim's student?" she asked.

Mignon nodded. "She looks and acts different... but it's Chae Lim! Those evil people have brainwashed her, Mignon is sure of it!"

"Brainwashed?" Ash asked, one hand on his hip. "You think too small... three of the badguys here are possessed by people... care to take a guess at which ones, mademoiselle?" he asked.

Mignon thought about it for a moment, but she knew the answer; that crazy man in the red pants, Soiree and Chae Lim. "So... that's why Miss Luise wanted Mignon and Ninon to perform the releasing ritual..." she mumbled.

"Does it matter?" Ninon said suddenly. "Get out of the way, creme puff!" she said, pointing behind him to Rekha. "After we're done with that woman, I've got a hot date with an even hotter blond! So move it before I place so many hexes on you, you won't believe it!" she demanded.

Suddenly, Ninon's reason for helping Luise and agreeing to co-operate with her older sister was very clear; Southtown's most eligible bachelor, the young, handsome, terminally timid Rock Howard. With his classic good looks and poor, tortured soul, he was the perfect boy for 15-year old Ninon. And Alba, the don of Southtown, knew Rock Howard very well... it was obvious that Luise had promised Ninon that Alba would set her up with Rock if she helped out during this 'tournament'.

Mignon frowned. "Oooh, Ninon! You should be helping to save people, not to get dates! Selfish, selfish Ninon!" she pouted.

"Who cares why I help?" Ninon retorted. "At least I'm helping. You're just mad because you weren't promised any dates with handsome men. Like you would get any, anyway," she finished.

Luise shook her head. She had to keep them from fighting... "Mignon!" she called to her, while blocking a blow from one of Jivatma's elastic arms. "You'll get a date, too! Whoever you vant!"

Mignon brightened. "Really?" she asked, looking around. "Hm... who does Mignon want... Alba is taken, so is Mr. Red Pants..."

"What about moi, ma cherie?" Ash offered, putting on a charming smile.

Mignon blinked. "Um... Mignon thought you were a poof..." she said quietly.

K' chuckled. "Sorry, Ash, but it looks like those hips don't lie," he told him.

Kula giggled. "Yeah! Everybody knows about you and Kyo's best fri--"

"Shut up!" Ash shouted, throwing a wave of green fire at them. "All of you!" His face was as red as his outfit. It seemed that Mignon and K' had struck a nerve.

Mignon looked to K', and asked innocently, "What about you? Could Mignon date you?" she asked.

"Hehe! Sorry, Mignon, but K' is getting married!" Kula told her.

Mignon's eyes widened. "Y-you...?!"

"Not to me, silly!" Kula said, shaking her head. "K's fiancee is really pretty, with red hair and HUGE--"

K' covered Kula's mouth with his hand, and said, "That's enough. Her name is Vanessa, and she's bullied me into it. Literally... she's a boxer. How about we fight Ash now?" he offered.

Ash frowned, still very angry about the jab at his sexuality (not that he didn't get it all the time, but honestly! At a tournament, too?). "Who said I wanted to fight you?"

"Kusanagi!" K' called to him, frowning now.

"Busy! Hate me later, Dash!" Kyo called back, trying to stay out of Iori's mauling grasp.

"Switch with me and Kula! Ash is here!"

Kyo paused, then said, "I OWE YOU."

K' grabbed Kula and went to protect Chizuru and Kasumi from Orochi Iori, and Kyo ran over, partially exhausted, his overly ornate jacket torn and singed far too much to be fashionable. "Tonight, you die!" he said, straightening up and pointing at the Frenchman.

Ash laughed. "Non... tonight, I take the Kusanagi katana from you, Kyo..." he replied.

Red versus Green. More flames flew, and Mignon grabbed Ninon's hand, teleporting them both around the heated fight, to Rekha, their target.

"You can't run! We're going to perform that releasing ritual to get Chae Lim back!" Mignon said, pointing at Rekha.

"And I'm going to date Rock Howard! You will not stop me!" Ninon added, as if that were very important. She was still a teenaged girl at heart, it seemed; she still wanted to date cute boys and have a happy ending for herself.

Rekha frowned, holding her arms out. Her feet left the floor, and she hovered in the air about six inches from the ground. "Yeah right! Soon... Judeim will have his true body! Then, I will have full control over mine! And then... everything will be in place! The sea of stars will be ours!" she retorted.

"No! Mignon and Ninon Beart will save the world!" Mignon retorted. Ninon shook her head... they really were going to help save the world, but did she have to be such a ditz about it...?

"Hah... I will have to show you why they call me the Dark Wing..." Rekha said. "By crushing you like the filthy insects you are!"

Ninon teleported, to stand on the other side of Rekha. "If you think you can defeat both my dark magic... and the light of my sister... Then come on!" she said.

Rekha floated back to dodge the wispy blue magic Ninon had unleashed on her, grinning. "It'll take more than that--"

"Fire!" Mignon shot a ball of flame from her fingertips.

Rekha dodged it, but unknown to her, as soon as she'd seen her sister begin to summon flame, Ninon had teleported, anticipating where Rekha would dodge to.

"We told you, you can't escape!" she said darkly, summoning a small tornado around herself, knocking Rekha forward.

The half-Zoan lost her balance, trying to focus on Ninon again. "You little--"

But Mignon had snuck up on her, and just then, summoned a powerful wave, knocking Rekha over and soiling her dress. "Nya nya nya nya nya! You can't beat both of us!" Mignon taunted.

"Did you think... I would fall for that... for very long?!" Rekha shouted. The sound was defeaning to the two girls standing so close to her, and they had to cover their ears. Rekha kicked Mignon in the chest, sending her back, and turned to Ninon.

"Poor little witch..." she cooed. "If I hadn't met Li first... I think you would have made a great playmate for me..." she said, her smile sinister. "But instead... I think I'll have you DIE!" she said, holding out her open palm. A bright yellow glyph appeared on the floor where Ninon stood. As she snapped her fist closed, it exploded in lightning, sending Ninon flying dangerously close to the edge of the roof with a terrifying, piercing scream.

Mignon picked herself up, angry at Rekha and scared for her younger sister. "You... you're not Chae Lim!" she shouted.

"You're right," Rekha agreed. "I'm not."

"I'm not holding back any more..." Mignon told her.

"Then amuse me. Come!" Rekha demanded.

"Ash... you're going to pay for what you did to Chizuru... and Iori..." Kyo said, throwing a punch. Ash ducked it, but caught Kyo's knee with his face. Kyo grabbed him before he could pull himself out of the situation, and tossed him over his shoulder, into the floor.

"I'll have that katana... if it's the last thing I do!" Ash vowed, rolling away from him and standing.

"Why do you want the sacred treasures? What good are they to you? The Orochi has been sealed!" Kyo said, throwing fire at him.

Ash countered it with his own, and they cancelled each other out. "Power... I need it. More power than anyone else on this planet... and I need it tonight..." he said.

"But why? Why would you need so much?" Kyo asked.

"I'd tell you... but you, monsieur Kusanagi, are determined to make me into the badguy..." Ash replied. "And I suppose, that by stealing treasures and hurting other people, I am... which is fine. The harder you fight me, the more powerful I know that you are, non? Which is good... because that power will be mine!"

Kyo was tired, confused... and now wondering; was Ash Crimson really the badguy? It had seemed as if he was... after all, now he was working with Addes... but could there be another side?

"I'm listening. Tell me," he said, lowering his fists.

"Will you give me the katana?" Ash said.

"No," Kyo said sternly.

"Then we have nothing to talk about. I don't need to talk to you... I need that treasure," he replied.

"And stay down," K' spat, looking down at Iori's now prone body. Kyo had had a hard time... but Riot of the Blood Iori was no match for fire _and_ ice.

Kula had one hand on her hip, and she looked a little sad. "I hope he's okay..." she said.

Chizuru sighed, looking at them. "Thank you... both of you," she said to them. She saw Kula's face, and added, "He'll be fine. This has happened before. He'll wake up sore, but... well..." she saw Kasumi running over. "He has someone to take care of him."

"Like Whip takes care of us, right?" Kula said, smiling up at K'.

He watched Kasumi tend to Iori's singed/freezer burned body. "I think it's a little bit different for them."

"Like Vanessa takes care of you?" she guessed.

If he were any less tan, Kula would have been the first person to see K' blush. "Uh... sure," he agreed.

Iori's eyes opened to Kasumi cradling his head in her lap and opening his shirt. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were filled with tears... he sat up and looked around. For once, he did not see any blood, save for a little on his white shirt... but it was not much. Not enough to make him worry that he had killed anyone.

"Hey, don't move," Kasumi said gently.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"I mean it," she said, more firmly. "You were just fighting Kyo... Ash showed up, so K' and Kula took over... they beat you up pretty good, actually," she said.

She wasn't lying. Aches were starting to set into his muscles, and he could feel the burns from fighting fire and ice with fire.

"I've had worse," he finally countered, standing up, and offering his hand to her.

She didn't argue. She hadn't been there when they'd resealed the Orochi. She didn't know how bad it had been, but she could guess. She accepted it, and stood up. They both watched the continuing battles with anxiety.

"Requesting backup!"

Duke rolled to the left to avoid a laser beam shot from a satellite hovering over Southtown. Unfortunately, it gave Lien the oppurtunity to kick him in the face as he tried to stand up. She didn't just kick him once, either; she kicked him again, turned, once more, and then... just as he thought she was done, turned and brought her stiletto heel down on his face.

Oh, but she wasn't finished. Lien had fifteen years worth of hate to fuel her. She slammed her hand down on the ground, creating a small explosion that knocked him back. From there, as he once again tried to stand, she grabbed his arm and tossed him aside, kicking him in the back.

He rolled forward, away from her, and stood up. She tried to run in to attack him again, but he caught her fist, and slapped her, open-palm against her cheek.

It didn't just sting...

it was degrading.

Lien yanked her fist away, and he threw out a punch. She blocked it with her forearm... but momentarily forgot that Duke was ambidextrous. He slapped her again with his other hand, and she rubbed her cheek.

"The hell is your problem?" she screamed at him.

He slapped her again. "Are you going to calm down, or do you want another-- woah!"

He had jumped back in surprise to avoid another laser beam.

"I will not let you humiliate me in public! Die!" She raised her leg... and paused. She waited for his punch, leaving just the smallest opening... and it came. She grabed his wrist, and hurled him over her shoulder, kicking him away when he landed on his back.

He rolled away from her again...

Off the edge of the building.

Instinctively, Lien cried out, "Duke!" and ran to the edge of the building.

He was holding on, just barely, to the edge.

He chuckled. "Why you come over here? Why not just let me fall?" he asked her.

She grabbed his arm, and helped him up over the edge. "I... I don't know... I just reacted," she replied. She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. "It's stupid, isn't it? I have all of these oppurtunities to let you die... and I don't. I say I want to kill you, but I never do it. I'm just the worst assassin ever, aren't I?" she said.

He looked at her. "That's not a bad thing," he said. "Your inability to kill me proves your humanity... something I have lost," he told her, carressing her face. It was a touching scene, admist the raging battles; Beauty and the Beast were making up.

"You couldn't... regain it?" Lien asked him.

He shook his head.

She sighed; she should know better than to ask those questions. If he could have, he wouldn't have killed her... there was little hope for Duke, or their twisted relationship. "Perhaps it's best if we part ways after tonight, Duke," she told him, standing up.

He nodded. "I agree... maybe you can finally live your life... the way you want to. It's better for you."

"And what about you?"

"It doesn't matter what's best for me. The world would be better off forgetting me... as would you. Not everyone can be saved, Lien. Alba and Soiree Meira can be saved. Nagase can be saved. Hopefully, Chae Lim can be saved. And you can be saved..." he said. "People like Jivatma and I can't. And we don't deserve to be. It's better if the world just lets us die."

She had heard him say those things before... when their quest for revenge had started. It had lead them here, to this point. They had both been through death, and come back. They'd both had to see people they loved, die.

Lien knew he couldn't be saved. They had already tried that. She could only save herself.

So she nodded, and said, "If that's what you want."

"What I want is for you to forget me, and forget this life."

She smiled sadly. "Perhaps I will go back to England..." she said, looking up at the night sky. The sun had set only a few minutes ago. It was still a little warm. "I think I'll take Nagase with me."

"Nya nya! Looks like your friend came back to the good guys!" Mignon taunted Rekha.

Rekha growled, glaring at Lien. They were short one more person... she wondered how quickly they could finish this. If they dallied much longer, they wouldn't be able to succeed. Again.

No... she couldn't let that happen.

"Shut up!" she told Mignon.

"Rekha... don't you see?" Lakia pleaded. "Zis vill never vork. Zis cycle vill just keep repeating... over and over..."

"Oh yeah?" Rekha retorted. "And what do you ever hope to gain from it?"

Lakia smiled a little at her. "A life vith you. Perhaps, once, ve vill be reborn to the same human family, and we can grow up toge-zehr."

"You want to wait centuries just for that chance to brainwash me?!" Rekha screamed. "I won't ever forget Judiem. Ever!"

As she shouted the last words, the roof erupted in a spike of earth. Lakia tumbled back to avoid it. "I know... that vas my original intent. I never con-zidered vat you vanted... and I'm sorry... next time, or the time after zat, I might be able to find you and Judiem first... before Jivatma does. We could--"

"Too bad there won't be a next time. We're leaving tonight!" Rekha said, laughing maniacally. "And You. Can't. Stop. Me. Now!" she said, anunciating each word as she hovered in place.

It was the opening the Beart sisters had waited for. Ninon had recovered, and was chanting her half of the spell. Rekha, in her lunatic reverie, hadn't noticed the dark glyphs glowing beneath her feet... Mignon began to chant her half, her hands clasped in prayer. A light blue glyph appeared, overlaping the dark one, and Rekha finally noticed it.

"What... what is this?!" she said, panicking. As she tried to move from it, a silken, glowing rope leapt from the glyph, catching her arm. She tried to tug it away, but another caught her other arm, and then her waist, and finally her legs. Scared, not knowing what to do, she yelled for Judiem.

The Dark Fang spun around as the sound of Rekha's frightened cry for his help. Alba seized the oppurtunity, and caught him with a right hook. Judiem stumbled back, and gave him a funny, stunned look.

Alba raised his fists again. "I'm taking my girlfriend back," he told him firmly. "And I'm coming for my brother next."

Judiem raised his fists, too... and then darted towards Ninon Beart.

Alba was shocked... but chased after him. "Luise! Catch him before he gets to the girls!"

Luise regained her balance, and tried to teleport in front of Ninon, to stop Judiem from attacking the girl... but he was faster than she had expected, and he didn't care that she was in the way. He knocked her into Ninon, who fell over, and cried out in pain, interrupting the spell.

"Keep going!" Lakia encouraged Mignon, who nodded, despite her concern for her own younger sister. Alba pulled Judiem back, restraining him.

Luise stood up, and tried to help Ninon up... but the girl winced, rubbing her ankle. "I can't..."

"Can you finish the incantation there?" Lakia pressed.

Ninon nodded, but it was a little late. Judiem had gotten away from Alba, and managed to pull Rekha just outside of the spell's area. He was kneeling down, with her laying in his arms, looking worn-out and almost-defeated.

It had failed.

Rekha looked at her sister with a peaceful, almost contented expression. "You really can't... stop us..." she said slowly. She was tired from using her power so much, but she still had more to do. "This time... we'll fly away," she said happily. "We'll sail again... on that sea of stars..."

And she began to sing, once more. _"Soon you'll be home with me... once upon a December..."_

"Wait... I've heard that song before..." Mignon said, her brows furrowing. "Now, where did Mignon hear that song..." she muttered.

Alba sighed. He knew. "Anastasia... the animated movie based on the real life Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov," he replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Mignon said, smiling. "It is!"

Ninon gave him a funny look, and he answered it with, "It's Chae's favorite movie. She begged me to rent it once."

The ground began to shake and rumble, and for a few moments, everyone stopped what they were doing.

Ash looked to Kyo, desperation in his emerald eyes. "Kyo... give me the katana," he begged. "Please."

The "please" made Kyo pause. He looked around, wondering what he should do. He remembered what Ash had told him earlier... He dropped his fists, and a katana, in a gilded sheathe, appeared in his right hand.

He tossed it to Ash. "There."

Ash smiled, without malice or ill-intent in his expression.

Chizuru was flabbergasted. "Kyo, what are you doing?!" she demanded.

Jivatma was laughing at Lakia. "Centuries... all for this! You should have known you couldn't stop us forever!"

"No..." Lakia mourned.

Alba had rushed to Judiem, looking down at Rekha. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing softly. Judiem held her closer, glaring at Alba. "She just fainted," he said stiffly. "She's fine. She's just exhausted from using so much power in so little time."

The rumbling was growing stronger. The Beart sisters were on the floor, looking around warily, waiting for the tower to collapse. Mignon was crying, and Ninon seemed unsure of what to do. K' and Kula were running for the exit, they were going to get the fuck out of there. Duke and Lien seemed unfazed. They weren't even talking, just standing there... they didn't seem to care at all anymore. They were just enjoying their last night together.

"Switch with me," Alba said suddenly.

Judiem blinked. "What?"

"Take my body, instead," he said quickly. "Leave Soiree here... let him live. If you have to take Chae Lim, take me, too."

Judiem nodded. Suddenly, Soiree's body blacked out, falling to the floor. Alba's head began to throb, quickly turning to a splitting headache. He fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating... but he also felt lightheaded, almost... floating. In mere moments, there was nothing.

Alba was gone.

Judiem smiled, flexing his gloved hands. This was the body he was destined to have... the one with all of the power, influence, intelligence... the one that could have Rekha. He gathered her up in his arms, pulling her away from the lesser brother.

Gently, his hands trembling with anticipation, he pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her, for the first time in centuries.

Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, he feared that the girl had taken her body back.

But she smiled. "You finally got it..." she breathed.

It was still Rekha. He was relieved. "Yes, I did. He finally gave in, and switched with his stupid brother," he replied. "Are you ready to leave this planet?" he asked her.

"Is it... really time?" she asked.

He nodded. "It is..."

They both began to glow, their bodies radiating sky blue light. Jivatma's did, as well.

Ash glowed, and began to rise in the air. He looked down at Kyo. "I guess... since this is the end, I can explain now."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kyo replied.

"The leaders of Addes aren't all aliens, like Jivatma, Luise, Alba, Soiree and Chae Lim. Some of them are human, trying to attain an alien consciousness, in order to gain more power," Ash explained. "But, there were only three missing; Judiem, the Dark Fang, Rekha, the Dark Wing, and Ananta, the Endless Night. Jivatma knew how to find Judiem and Rekha. He knew that the consciousnesses of his people always went to those who would become stronger than average... so he held a tournament, to gather people like that."

"But what about Chae Lim? She's not as strong as Alba or Soiree or Luise. There's nothing special about her."

"Exactly. Rekha isn't special, either. Rekha's only power comes from her voice, just as Chae Lim's only 'power', per se, is her determination to do good. Rekha, herself, never felt special, at all. She always felt inferior. She is inferior. However... she is the necessary element to drawing out Ananta, because he will only listen to her song."

"So, when did you join Addes?"

"Around the same time I agreed to help Those From The Past."

"And they wanted the Orochi's power?"

"Yes. They planned to give it all to their master. I, of course, told Addes about this, as to appear more loyal to them. This gave Jivatma the idea to hold a tournament."

"So you're responsible for all of this?" Kyo asked.

"No... it would have happened differently, on a larger scale, further done the road. But I needed it to happen now, so I could stop it."

"So... you're saving the world now, is that it?"

"Well, I fucking hope so. You know how long I planned this shit?" Ash replied.

"Why? It doesn't seem like you have any motive to want to stop Addes. What's in it for you?" Kyo asked.

Ash sighed. "Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth?"

"Yes... when we were younger, we were engaged. We never felt that way about each other, but in truth, she's the only person I really trust. I care about her far more than I care about the world. She joined Those From The Past to help me keep my cover, but when I told Addes about them, they kidnapped her. They wanted to make sure that I stayed loyal to them... because Jivatma's not as stupid as he looks. But joining Those From The Past gave me the oppurtunity to steal the Sacred Treasures from you three, and made it look as if I was helping both sides; gathering Treasures to unseal the Orochi for Those From The Past, and gathering power to become the vessel for Ananta, so that Jivatma's kind can leave Earth and continue to eradict every other race in the universe. They would destroy Earth once they left... out of spite."

Kyo nodded. Ash was finally making sense, and he knwe why it had to be this way. "So... what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to become the vessel for Ananta... and unseal the Orochi."

"What?! But Iori--"

"It won't take Iori's body... or Leona Heidern's. Or Ryuji Yamazaki's. Those are all of the last Orochi clan members, right?" Ash asked. Chizuru nodded. "He'll probably take mine. Your treasures will be returned to you. Ananta will be forced out of my body by the Orochi. You will have to fight the Orochi again..."

"It'll kill you," Chizuru pointed out.

"I know, but at this point, I don't really mind. I think I've done enough in my life... I orchestrated all of this without anyone finding out, didn't I?" he joked. Kyo smiled.

"You know, Ash... it's a shame. We have a lot in common," Chizuru told him.

"Yes, I think so, too," Ash replied. "Maybe in the next life, we'll meet again, Kagura."

"Just stay away from my chest if we do."

"Of course."

"Just one more thing," Ash said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyo asked.

"Would you please tell Elisabeth, Shen, Oswald, Duo, and Beni that... I said goodbye? And ask Duo to take care of Elisabeth for me. I think she likes him."

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Merci beaucoup," Ash replied. His eyes closed, and the rumbling stopped.

"Luise!" Chizuru called to her. Luise looked over. "Get out of here. Take those girls and go."

"Vat about Soiree?"

"Come back for him."

"Alba, Chae Lim, and Jivatma vill be rendered immobile soon, vile Ananta is preparing to leave... I hope Ash's plan vorks..." she muttered.

"We'll take them," Lien said.

"You stay here... those three will need to know what happened when they wake up," he said, nodding to Alba, Soiree and Chae Lim.

Duke picked up Ninon, and Lien grabbed Mignon, hauling her to her feet. They left quickly.

Everything was very quiet for a while. Ash hung, suspended in the air, and Jivatma, Alba and Chae Lim had, indeed, passed out.

Minutes passed, feeling longer as the tension rose.

"Kasumi... please leave," Chizuru asked her.

Kasumi shook her head. "Uh, no?" she replied. "Someone's going to have to get you all to the hospital when this is over."

Iori chuckled. "Fine... go help Luise for now," he told her. It was going to be dangerous, but so had the rest of the night. The Orochi would be too distracted with them to even notice four or five other people were there.

Kasumi ran over to Luise, and just stood there... they had nothing to do but wait until the others woke up.

Ash's eyes finally opened. They weren't the mysterious emerald green that everyone had grown to despise; they were white, like paper, like the moon, like shining bone.

Ash's plan... was working.

Kyo's hand erupted into orange flames. Iori's smoldered in purple. A second, fuzzy after-image stood next to Chizuru.

And so, it seemed that the year 1998 was destined to repeat itself, ten years later.

The Orochi, too, could hover, and so Ash's feet were suspended above the ground. His flames had gone from green to purple, a deeper color than Iori's. His face, usually alive with mischief, was stone-cold emotionless.

But, the Sacred Treasures had done this before. They knew what they had to do... and even though they now knew the truth about Ash's plans, and felt it was wrong to defeat the Orochi (which would kill him), the fate of the world was obviously more important. Kyo and Chizuru steeled themselves, and Iori only had to glance at Kasumi to know what his motivation was.

The Orochi had dealt with them, too. Chizuru's tricks, her after-images, rarely confused him, and left only the smallest openings for Kyo and Iori to get close enough to do any real damage. Attacking from both sides only worked if the Orochi was focused on one of them, and didn't see the other coming. It was rougher than before; they had to stay on their toes at all times, the chilly night air heating up around the tower as flames flew in every direction.

Iori glanced to Kasumi, to make sure that she wasn't getting singed, and the Orochi saw his opening.

He flung his hand out, to send a column of purple fire erupting at the girl. Luise's hands glowed blue as she brought up a small shield, to protect them, and Chizuru took advantage of this one malicious mistake.

"Yagami! Kusanagi! Do it!" she said, pulling out the mirror.

Iori was more than willing to comply. "Eight Cups of Wine!" He threw out his hands, summoning three columns, one after the other, of purple fire. The Orochi tried to slide back from them, and Kyo caught him.

"Serpent Wave!"

The Orochi was stunned, and weakened. "Yataaaaa~!" he cried, watching as Chizuru concentrated, readying to seal him away again.

Behind the Orochi, a larger version of the Yata mirror appeared. Silver ropes of light wrapped around his wrists, ankles, legs, shoulders, and waist, pulling him towards it, as he bellowed and tried to wrench himself free.

"No... not this time... This time, you'll stay sealed away..." Chizuru said quietly.

It was then that the mirror released the image of her older sister, Maki, who pushed the Orochi into the mirror's surface, trapping him. Maki looked at her younger sister and smiled.

"Thank you, Maki-oneesama," Chizuru said, smiling sadly.

"I was supposed to do it, anyway... you were never meant to do any of this. I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger when I was alive," she apologized.

"Oh, I never cared about tha--"

"No, it's fine," Maki said. "I understand... maybe, if you hadn't lost your livelyhood to this burden... you and Kyo could have gotten together sooner," she teased.

Chizuru did something unexpected; she blushed.

"Kusanagi-san," Maki began. Kyo looked at her, feeling very much like a child. "Take good care of my imouto-chan... trust me, you'll be hearing from me if you don't."

Kyo nodded, swallowing. He didn't doubt that Maki Kagura had the power to come back as a ghoul and haunt him. "I'd never hurt Chizu--"

"Well, we'll see how things go," she said, and then looked to Iori. "I'm sorry," was all she said to him.

"What the hell are you sorry about?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you," she said to him. "I meant Miss Todoh... that is her name, right?" she asked.

"Y-yes..." Kasumi piped in. "I'm Kasumi Todoh."

"Oh... I'm very sorry, then."

"But... but why?" she asked.

Maki didn't reply. "Take care, Chizuru-chan," she said to her sister.

"I will..." Chizuru replied. "I... I miss you, Maki-oneesama."

Maki smiled. "That's always a comfort... for the dead to hear that they are missed. I miss you as well. But... we always have the mirror."

Maki disappeared into the larger mirror, which vanished from sight, taking Maki and the Orochi with it. Chizuru looked at it for a moment, and then tucked it away, into her jacket.

"Vell... it's finally over..." Luise said, looking at Alba, Soiree and Chae Lim. "Perhaps ve should get zem to a hospital..." she said.

"Yeah... let me call an ambulence..." Kyo said, pulling out his cellphone.

"I wonder what Maki was talking about..." Chizuru mused, looking at Kasumi and Iori.

Iori suddenly began to cough.

"Iori! Are you okay?" Kasumi asked, rubbing his back as he coughed into his hand.

When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, there was blood in his palm.

Kasumi looked to Chizuru in alarm.

Chizuru knew what her sister had meant now. The entirety of the Yasakani curse was finally catching up to Iori.

--

Oh my god, that took so long to finish.

Yeah, there will be sequels. I'm working on 'em. I put too much angst into this one, not to.

Review, please.


End file.
